Origin Of The Darkness
by Shadowmjl
Summary: The Chaotix are called to Future City to investigate a strange murder, but things take turn for the worse when Shadow discovers the murderers are demons. SomeShadrouge and EspioxF.C. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Origin of the Darkness

Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold night in Future City and a purple echidna was walking through the deserted streets. As he walked, the echidna began to feel as if someone was behind him, he turned and saw nobody. The echidna continued walking and again felt as if he was being followed, again he turned and saw nothing. As the echidna turned to carry on walking again he heard a strange disembodied laughter. The echidna looked around and then he saw to his right, a silhouette of a figure standing far down the road, the echidna turned to walk away to his left but stopped when he saw a second figure standing some distance down the road, then he heard something fly over his head, he turned to see a third figure standing on a rooftop. The echidna was now scared and drew a gun from his coat pocket, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he whipped round and fired his gun. Before the echidna stood a blood red hedgehog with light blue shades on his forehead and an evil grin. The echidna stumbled back as the hedgehog looked down at the bullet hole in his chest, which suddenly healed, "That's gotta be the sixth bullet you've put in me." said the hedgehog calmly, still grinning

"C..c..c.Carnage?" stuttered the echidna

"Aw, you remembered me. Well do you also remember how you killed me in cold blood?" said the hedgehog, anger beginning to show in his voice, "Or how about how you shot Draco through the head, after you blew off his limbs with a shotgun?" the hedgehog motioned towards the figure down the road, who suddenly appeared in front of the echidna, making him jump back. The figure was a deep blue shark with a long tail and a fin on his back, "And don't forget about Thea, she was crawling away with a knife in each of her legs when you calmly walked over and slammed her face into the concrete pavement until her head slit open!" shouted Carnage, the third figure leapt down from the rooftop and revealed herself to be a sand coloured eagle with red pants and a pair of yellow goggles resting on her head, "H..how did you survive?" asked the echidna

"We didn't." answered Carnage, "We died that night, us and every other member of the 'Future City Scourge.' Victims of the 'great' guardian of Future City. We went straight to hell, but we were brought back by a new friend of ours, and this time I think you'll find we're a little harder to get rid of. Draco, if you would." Carnage stepped away from the echidna as Draco closed his eyes and raised his hands in the air, "Aqua Oblivion!" Draco shouted, suddenly the ground under the echidna split open and a geyser of water launched him into the air, "Thea, you're up." said Carnage

"Got it." said Thea as she pressed a button on a bracelet she was wearing. A sandy brown Extreme Gear flew through the streets towards the trio and Thea jumped into the air and landed gracefully on it and flew up towards the echidna, who was now plummeting towards the ground, "Blade Tornado!" Thea shouted as she and her gear began to spin. Razor sharp feathers began to fire out of the vortex Thea was creating and imbedded themselves in the echidna's body, making him scream out in agony. As the echidna crashed into the ground Carnage stepped up to him and glared at him, "When you get to hell, tell them Team Darkness sent you." Carnage then raised his hand, "Hell's Inferno!" a large, blazing fireball appeared in Carnage's hand and the glared at the echidna as he threw the ball of fire into his face, killing him.

Then next day at the Chaotix, Shadow, Rouge and Charmy stood in a corner watching Espio and Tonya's latest argument.

"Espio, I've told you a thousand times, no." Tonya said

"Why not? Before Rouge joined the Chaotix you were all over Shadow, so what does he have that I don't?" Espio asked. Tonya blushed as Espio spoke and she glanced over at Shadow quickly, "Well for one thing, Shadow isn't a perverted idiot who forces himself onto women."

"I'm not perverted, I'm experimental, and I don't force myself onto women."

"Well what're you doing now?"

"Knock it off you two!" shouted Vector, who was standing in the doorway holding an envelope.

"What's in the envelope Vector?" asked Charmy

"I think it's a case for us." said Vector as the opened the envelope and read the sheet of paper inside, "Woah! The police force of Future City wants **us **to investigate a murder."

"Really? Why do they want us? Can't they do it themselves?" asked Shadow

"They say they need our 'unique skills'." answered Vector.

"Cool. I'll fire up the X-Jet." said Charmy as he turned and ran into the garage. Shadow walked over to Vector, "I've got a bad feeling about this Vector. Why would they ask for outside help for something like a murder?"

"Who cares? As long as we get paid it doesn't matter." answered Vector.

A few minutes later the Chaotix were on their way to Future City in the X-Jet. Rouge and Tonya sat at the front near Charmy, who was piloting, while Vector, Shadow and Espio sat at the back, "Why do you keep asking her? It's obvious she doesn't like you." asked Shadow

"I'll find a way to get her to go out with me, someday." replied Espio

"Well you could start by not going out with god damn hookers every night."

"What? Why should I? Why can't I get some on the side while I'm working on a way to get Ton?"

"Y'see, that's probably one of the things she doesn't like about you."

"He's right Es." said Vector, "Take it from me, I'm married and I know, women want commitment, they want a guy who'll stay with them no matter what and who'll put them before himself."

"That why your marriage is in the dumpster?" joked Espio

"Pretty much." answered Vector

"Look! We're here!" shouted Charmy, everyone looked down at the immense city below. Charmy landed the X-Jet on a rooftop and when Vector climbed he saw several people waiting for them. Everyone got out of the X-Jet and Vector was approached by a dark brown dog, who shook Vector's hand, "Sergeant Johnson of the Future City police force." said the dog

"Vector Crocodile, Head of the Chaotix detective agency. And this is my second in command," Vector motioned towards Shadow, "Shadow Hedgehog." Shadow and Johnson nodded at each other, "Mr Crocodile, we have called you here because we believe there is more to this case there appears. Please, follow me, I'll explain on the way." Johnson then turned and walked towards the doorway to the stairwell with the Chaotix and the other officers following, "Last night the Guardian of our city, Blade Echidna, was brutally murdered." explained Johnson as he opened a door and walked into a cold morgue with a table in the middle, there was something on the table covered in a white sheet. Johnson pulled the sheet off, revealing the corpse of a purple Echidna, who's head was badly burned and had several deep cuts all over his body, "He was found like this, in a street not far from here." said Johnson, "The only clue as to who did this was in the cuts, when he was found he had feathers in the cuts, razor sharp feathers." Everyone looked at each other, confused, as Johnson continued talking, "DNA analysis showed the feathers were from a woman named Thea Eagle, who was supposedly killed six months ago by Blade himself."

"So you think he didn't kill her?" said Shadow

"Well no bodies were ever found, the official story is that Blade killed Thea and the rest of the gang by blowing up their hideout. So either he failed to kill them or he's a dirty cop who staged the whole thing for publicity."

"You said she was in a gang?" said Vector

"Yes, Thea was the Extreme Gear expert for a gang called the 'Future City Scourge.' They were very similar to the Street Punks from Tech City, I understand you have encountered them before so you'll have an idea of they were like." Suddenly a light brown squirrel ran into the room, "Serge! Robbery at the National Bank. Three officers down." Johnson ran out of the room with the squirrel and the Chaotix following.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few short minutes later the X-Jet was flying over Future City with several police hover cars flying around it, "The thieves were last seen heading this way, they can't be far." said Johnson over the radio, "There they are!" shouted Espio as he pointed to three figures in the distance, "Rouge, can you hand me my Extreme Gear?" asked Shadow as he took off his coat and stuffed it under his chair. Rouge handed Shadow a black Extreme Gear and he held it under his arm as he stood up and lifted the glass hatch from over the X-Jet. Shadow jumped out of the X-Jet and as he fell he climbed onto the Extreme Gear and activated it. Shadow streaked towards the trio in the distance and quickly gained on them, then he threw several Chaos Spears at one of the thieves, the spears struck the thief and he fell onto a rooftop below. Shadow landed on the rooftop and walked over to the thief, who he now recognized as a green hawk, "Jet?"

The hawk looked up, "Shadow? What're you doing here?"

"My job. You?"

"Same. We Babylon Rogues are thieves, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Sorry Shadow, but we need the money, Tempest is costing Wave and me a fortune."

Shadow sighed, "Okay, I'll let you go this **one **time, on one condition."

"Great, what is it?"

"You guys have lived in Future City a long time right?"

"All our lives, why?"

"How much do you know about the 'Future City Scourge'?"

"Hmm, not much, although Storm had a run in with one of them once, some guy named Draco. Sorry, I wish I could help you more."

"Well let's just say you owe me one, now get outta here before the cops show." Jet nodded and flew away on his Extreme Gear.

Later in Sergeant Johnson's office the Chaotix stood on one side of a desk while Johnson sat in a chair on the other side, "Sergeant," said Shadow, "Did you ever search the Future City Scourge's hideout for any bodies?" Johnson shook his head, "No, we didn't think we needed to."

"Well maybe you should search it now, is it still there?" asked Vector

"Yeah, it hasn't been touched since the explosion."

Later Johnson lead the Chaotix and several officers to a burnt down warehouse on the outskirts of the city. "This is it, the Future City Scourge's hideout." said Johnson, "As you can see any bodies inside would've been incinerated in the explosion."

"Don't be so sure, we should look anyway." said Vector

"Vector," said Shadow, "If you, Tonya and Charmy stay here and help the officers check over this place I could take Rouge and Es to look around the place Blade was murdered."

A few minutes later Shadow, Espio and Rouge reached the place Blade had been killed, a white chalk outline of Blade had been drawn on the ground, Shadow walked over to it and looked around, then something caught his eye. Shadow walked over to a crack in the ground, the crack had been caused when Draco had used his special attack, Shadow took a small flashlight out of his coat pocket and looked into the crack, "Hey, check this out." he called, Espio and Rouge walked over, "This crack is really deep, too deep to have been caused by anything that usually makes cracks in the road like an accident."

"So what d'you think did cause it?" asked Espio, suddenly Shadow's ears perked up, "Es, come here." Espio kneeled down next to Shadow, "What is it?"

"Don't move, just act like we're talking about the case. There's a demon nearby, I can feel them."

"You recognize who it is?"

"No, I've never felt them before, but they're powerful. I want you to use your camouflage to find them without being seen." Espio nodded and stood up, he looked around and saw an alley. Espio walked into the dark alley and as soon as he was in the dark he used his invisibility technique and came back out towards Shadow and Rouge. Espio looked around and eventually saw a figure silhouetted against the sun on a rooftop, then Espio leapt at the building and quickly ran vertically up the wall. Espio landed on the rooftop and silently snuck up on the red hedgehog standing on the edge of the building looking down at Shadow and Rouge, Espio then kicked the hedgehog in the back, causing them to fall from the building and crash into the concrete pavement.

Shadow quickly looked up and ran at the hedgehog, who stood up, revealing himself to be the red hedgehog, Carnage. Carnage glared at Shadow as he ran and threw a punch, which Carnage blocked, then Carnage tried to punch Shadow, Shadow blocked the punch but was unprepared for a second punch, which connected with his chest and sent him sliding backwards across the ground.

Espio, now visible again, jumped from the building and tried to kick Carnage, who saw Espio falling towards him and grabbed the chameleon's leg and threw him into a building. Shadow ran at Carnage again but Carnage jumped into the air and kicked Shadow in the head, causing him to fall to the ground again. Carnage then turned and ran but Shadow quickly jumped to his feet and chased after him. Shadow quickly caught up with Carnage and jumped towards him, Shadow performed a spin attack at the blood red hedgehog and hit him in the back, Carnage fell forward but he put his hands out in front of him and flipped forward onto his feet. Carnage then back flipped over Shadow and when he landed he shouted, "Hell's Inferno!" A large fireball formed in his hands and flew towards Shadow, who dove out of the way. Shadow then threw several Chaos Spears at Carnage, who leapt into the air and then fell towards Shadow. Shadow crossed his arms in front of his face to block the Carnage's foot as he tried to kick him, Carnage then flipped back and as he landed, threw a punch at Shadow, forcing him to the ground. Carnage put his foot on Shadow's chest to keep him from getting up, "You should've stayed in your own city hedgehog, this is 'Future City Scourge' territory." A fireball formed in Carnage's hand, "And in coming here, you've sealed your fate."

"Oh yeah?" said Shadow, "Seal this." Shadow quickly punched Carnage in-between his legs. As Carnage reeled from the punch, Shadow suddenly began to spin, he spun into Carnage, knocking him back, and landed behind the red hedgehog. As Carnage stumbled back, dizzy from Shadow spinning into him, Shadow punched him in the back of the head and Carnage fell forwards, unconscious. Shadow pulled out a gun and aimed at Carnage, he was just about to fire when a blast of water knocked the gun from his hand, Shadow looked to see where the water had come from and saw Draco and Thea standing a few feet away. Just then a police siren rang out, "Draco, get Carnage, we've gotta get outta here." said Thea

"You're not going anywhere." said Shadow, Thea smirked, "Wanna bet?" Thea then pointed at Shadow and the feathers on her arm launched themselves at him. Shadow tried to dodge the feathers but one cut his left arm, Shadow winched as the feather sliced his skin, suddenly Shadow saw a fist coming at his head. Before Shadow could react, Draco had knocked him out, Draco then picked up Carnage and he and Thea ran away before Espio, Rouge and several police officers appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a medical room, as he looked around he saw Rouge, Espio and Tonya sitting next to the bed he was in. Rouge noticed Shadow was awake and threw her arms around him, "Oh my God, Shadow, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?" answered Shadow, Espio and Tonya stood up and walked over to the bed. "That guy you were chasing gave you a bad beating cause when we found you, you were unconscious in the middle of the street with a huge bruise on your face and really bad cut on your arm." said Espio, Shadow held his head, suddenly he remembered Draco and Thea attacking him and running away with Carnage, "There was three of them. Uh…I think one of them said one guy was called Draco and that guy I was chasing was called Carnage."

"Carnage?!?!" shouted Sergeant Johnson, who had just entered the room, "You saw Carnage?" Shadow nodded, "Yeah, you know him?"

"Know him? Carnage was the leader of the Future City Scourge." said Johnson, "He was supposedly killed in the explosion, along with Draco."

"Well I think they really were killed." said Shadow

"What? If they died then how could you have seen them?" asked Johnson, Rouge gasped, "They're demons?" Shadow nodded, "I could sense all three of them were demons." Shadow sat up and looked at the bandage around his left arm, "How long've I been here?" he asked

"Couple of hours." answered Espio, "You want me to check your cut and your bruise?" Shadow then felt his forehead and realised he had a bandage around his head too. Shadow nodded and Espio walked over and began undoing the bandages, "Wow, the cut on your arm's almost completely faded, and there's no evidence of your bruise anymore."

"So I'm good to go after those guys again?" asked Shadow

"I don't think you going after them is a good idea just yet." said Johnson

"He's right Shadow." said Espio," Besides, we don't even know where they are, or how to find them."

"But I know someone who does." said Shadow as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where're you going?" asked Rouge

"To call in a favour." answered Shadow as he walked out.

A few minutes later Shadow was on his Extreme Gear flying towards a large blimp-like aircraft floating high above the outskirts of the city. Shadow flew up to the blimp and landed on a small landing platform at the back and went inside the craft. Once inside, Shadow walked through several rooms until he saw a doorway with a large, grey Albatross standing in front of it, "Hey Storm." called Shadow, Storm looked over at Shadow, "Hey Shadow, good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

Shadow nodded towards the doors behind Storm, "That Jet's office?"

"Uh, yeah, but, sorry Shadow, but Jet said he didn't want to be disturbed, so no one's allowed in."

"Aw come on, it's important."

"Sorry Shadow, I can't-"

"Shut up, Storm." called a voice, Shadow turned round and saw a purple Swallow holding a light blue baby Hawk, "Hey Wave, long time, no see."

Wave smiled, "Hi Shadow." then she glared at Storm, "Storm, Jet said he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was important, and if Shadow's here and he says it's important then it obviously is."

Storm sighed, "Okay, fine."

Jet was sitting in his armchair looking out of the large window at the back of the room when suddenly Storm burst through the doors, "Boss! I'm sorry, I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but Wave told me to and-" Storm then realised that when he charged into the room the shock had caused Jet to fall out of his chair, "Oops, sorry boss."

"I'm getting damn tired of this." said Jet as he stood up, stroking his head, "What is it Storm?" Jet then looked over and saw Shadow, "Hey Shadow, what's up?"

"I need your help." answered Shadow

"Uh oh, if **you** need **my** help then what you're gonna ask won't be easy, will it?"

"Sorry Jet."

"It's okay, I do owe you. So, what d'you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me find the Future City Scourge's new hideout."

Everyone stayed silent for a while, then Wave walked over to Shadow, "Shadow, the Future City Scourge was wiped out, every one of them."

"I know." replied Shadow, "But three of them have been brought back as demons, maybe more."

Wave turned to Jet, "This is out of our league Jet, it's way too dangerous to be chasing after demons."

Jet closed his eyes for a moment, then he turned and looked up at a painting on the wall of his father, "We Babylon Rogues always repay a dept," Jet turned to face Shadow, "And we always help a friend in need."

Later the Chaotix stood outside the Future City police building waiting, then Espio pointed up into the sky, "Look, there he is." In the distance everyone could see Shadow on his Extreme Gear. Shadow leapt off his gear and landed near the others, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Where the Hell have you been?" asked Rouge

"To get help." answered Shadow calmly

"What help?" said Vector, Shadow smirked, "I know where the Future City Scourge's new hideout is."

"Whoa, how'd you find them so fast?" asked Charmy excitedly

"Jet tracked them to a warehouse down at the docks." explained Shadow

"That's great Shadow, now we can go get them." said Vector

"Speak of the Devil." said Espio, Shadow turned to see Jet, Wave and Storm flying towards them. Jet hovered above everyone, he looked slightly worried, "What's wrong Jet?" asked Shadow

"The guys we tracked to the docks are up to something, if you wanna stop them you'd better move it." said Jet

Shadow turned to Charmy, "Charmy, Es, go find Johnson and as many cops as you can get and meet us down at the docks, everyone else, come with me. It's time to end this once and for all."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later down at the docks, Shadow, Jet, Wave, Storm and the rest of the Chaotix were walking through the loading bay towards a warehouse near the water, Shadow walked over to the large doorway and looked through a hole in the wall, inside was Draco, Thea and Carnage, standing around a pile of ashes, "And now, we will revive our fallen brothers and sisters." said Carnage, then the ashes began to swirl around, everyone watched as the ashes began to come together to form people.

"What's going on?" asked Jet

"Carnage is resurrecting the rest of the Future City Scourge." answered Shadow, "Okay, we need to take them down now, so here's the plan; Storm, Vec, take Draco, Rouge, Wave, take Thea, Jet and I'll take Carnage." Shadow then reached into his pocket and pulled out a two way radio and handed it to Tonya, "Ton, stay here and find out where Es and the others are." Tonya nodded and Shadow turned to the others, "Alright, let's go." he then pulled the large door open and ran inside. Carnage Thea and Draco saw them coming and their eyes widened, "How did they find us?" asked Thea, Carnage gritted his teeth, "They must've followed us here. Waste them!" Thea ran at Rouge and Wave, Rouge tried to kick her but she blocked it, then Wave took out her wrench and swung it at Thea's head, Thea blocked it but the force caused her to fall to the ground, then Rouge kicked her hard in the face, knocking her out. Meanwhile Draco was fighting Vector and Storm, all three were throwing fast, powerful punches but Draco was too fast to get hit, Storm wasn't so lucky, Draco punched him hard in the chest, so hard the large Albatross coughed up some blood, Vector then used the split-second he had after Draco's punch and grabbed Draco's tail and began to spin him around before throwing him hard into a wall, knocking him unconscious. As Draco hit the ground so did Shadow, Carnage stood a few feet away, smirking, Jet ran at Carnage from behind bet Carnage spun round and kicked him hard in the stomach, Jet fell to the floor and a fireball formed in Carnage's hand, "The legendary wind master, Jet the Hawk, hehe, you're nothing, not anymore." Carnage raised his arm, ready to throw the fireball at Jet, when suddenly a gunshot rang out and blood spurted from a bullet hole in Carnage's chest. Carnage turned and saw Shadow standing behind him, holding his gun, Carnage began to laugh, you thought **that** would kill me?" Shadow smirked, "No, but this might, Chaos Spear!"

Before Carnage could react, he was sent flying through the air as Shadow's spears hit him full force, he hit the back wall and fell to the ground, bleeding heavily, "It's over Carnage." said Shadow, "Give up, we've won." Carnage struggled to stand up, "I'm not finished yet, look." Carnage pointed to the pile of ashes, which had now come together to form a small army. Shadow glared at the gang and then turned back to Carnage, "If I kill you, they die too." Carnage smirked, "You think you can kill me? Draco, Thea, get your asses in gear, now!!" Suddenly Thea and Draco woke up, Thea leapt into the air, spinning around as she did, knocking Rouge and Wave to the ground, and Draco performed a huge back flip, sending him over Storm and Vector, Draco and Thea landed next to each other near the centre of the warehouse, meanwhile Carnage stood up, miraculously the wounds on his chest had healed, "Let's show these guys what we can really do." just then the warehouse was swarmed by police officers, who surrounded everyone, Espio, Charmy, Tonya and Johnson walked in and over to Shadow, "Bout time you showed up." said Shadow

"Sorry, bad traffic." said Johnson

Suddenly Carnage leapt into the air and grabbed onto one of the rafters, before anyone could do anything, he had hidden behind a beam, then he shouted out, "Draco, we're on a dock surrounded by the sea, do something!" Draco nodded and held his arms in the air, "Aqua Oblivion!" The warehouse began to shake and cracks appeared in the ground and water spurted up out, then a giant geyser exploded through the floor and launched everyone into the air. Everyone except Draco, Thea and Carnage fell down into the sea below them, most of the officers were able to swim ashore, Shadow had managed to Chaos Control almost everyone else to the shore, it was only after he had checked to make sure everyone was okay he realised two people were missing, "Where's Rouge and Tonya!?" Shadow rushed to the water's edge at frantically looked around, then he saw Rouge swimming towards him, "Rouge, are you okay?!" Shadow called out

"I think so, where's everyone else?" Rouge asked

"Everyone's fine, but Tonya's missing."

Rouge stopped swimming and looked around, "There she is!!" Rouge pointed to a purple cat panicking in the water and splashing about

"Oh my God, Tonya!" shouted Espio, Shadow turned and saw Espio dive into the water and swim towards her, meanwhile Rouge was close to the shore when suddenly the water around her launched her into the sky again, Shadow watched, stunned as Carnage, Draco and Thea flew towards Rouge on Extreme Gears, Carnage grabbed Rouge and flew away, Shadow felt his rage building up, "Carnage! That's it, now you've really crossed the line!" Shadow looked over and saw Tonya was back on dry land, she was shivering and Espio was holding her to try and keep her warm, "Is she gonna be okay?" asked Shadow, Espio looked up and nodded, "I'm going after Carnage, he's not gonna get away with this." just as Shadow was about to run after Carnage he heard Charmy shouting, "Shadow, use this." Shadow turned and saw Charmy throw an Extreme Gear to him, Shadow caught the gear and examined it, it was jet black with red stripes on it, "Thanks Charmy." Shadow jumped onto the gear and sped after Carnage.

A minute later Shadow was flying through Future City trying to sense Carnage, then he felt something coming up from behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw Thea coming up on him, Thea came up along side Shadow, "Where is she?" asked Shadow aggressively

"She's with Carnage of course, don't worry, he's taking good care of her, in fact, he's about to give her a little upgrade."

"What d'you mean?"

"In a few short minutes she'll be one of us."

Shadow's eyes widened, "He's gonna kill her and turn her into a demon?"

Thea smiled evilly, then she began to spin around, "Blade Tornado!" Shadow desperately manoeuvred to avoid the razor sharp feathers coming at him, unfortunately one of the feathers slashed his chest, Shadow fell backwards and slipped off his gear, he grabbed the side and tried to pull himself up as Thea hovered over him menacingly, "It's over hedgehog." Shadow pulled himself up back onto his gear and turned to face Thea, "Not yet."

Thea then pointed at Shadow and more feathers launched themselves at him, but Shadow flew underneath Thea's gear to avoid her and then he threw several Chaos Spears at her gear, the gear then went out of control and Thea screamed as she flew into a building and exploded, "Now it's over, for you."

Later Carnage and Draco stood atop a large skyscraper, Rouge lay tied up on the ground as Carnage stood over her, "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Just then Draco spotted something flying towards them, "Hey, what's that?" Draco then realised it was Shadow, and he was coming straight at him at an incredible speed, before Draco could move, Shadow rammed into him, Draco flew over the edge of the building and fell to his death as Shadow jumped off his Extreme Gear and glared at Carnage, This ends now Carnage."

"I agree, this is where you meet your end, cop." said Carnage, Shadow continued to glare at Carnage, "I'm not a cop, I'm Detective Shadow Hedgehog of the Chaotix Detective Agency."

Carnage seemed surprised, "Really? Well this is a pleasure, I've read about you, you're famous as one of the best detectives there is, what a joy that I get the be the one to kill you." Carnage ran at Shadow and threw a punch, Shadow grabbed Carnage's wrist and tried to throw him over the edge of the building, Carnage managed to grab onto the ledge and flip himself back onto the rooftop, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Okay, Chaos Spear." as the spears neared Carnage a wall of fire appeared around him, blocking them

"What the?" said Shadow, stunned, "My powers allow me to control fire, I can do anything I choose." explained Carnage

"Oh yeah? Beat this, Chaos Blast!" Shadow held his hands out towards Carnage and a blast of red energy appeared, Carnage threw a fireball at the blast but it didn't stop it, the blast pushed Carnage over the edge, Shadow walked over and saw Carnage soar over him on a blazing Extreme Gear. Carnage hovered above the rooftop, "You haven't won yet Shadow." Carnage then threw a fireball at Rouge, the fireball struck the ground near her and a chunk of the building gave way and Rouge fell off the roof.

"Rouge!!!!" Shadow ran to the side and looked over, "Sh..she's…gone." Shadow fell to his knees and began to cry, "NO!! Rouge!" then he heard Carnage's maniacal laughter and Shadow's rage built up like a fire within him, he stood up and ran after Carnage by leaping from building to building. Eventually Shadow caught up with Carnage and threw several Chaos Spears at his Extreme Gear, like Thea's, Carnage's gear went out of control, but Carnage jumped down onto another rooftop, but before he could get away Shadow tackled him from behind and began punching him in the face, "You fucking bastard! You murdered the woman I love, now I'm gonna kill you!!"

Carnage flipped backwards, knocking Shadow off of him, then Carnage stood up and threw a fireball at Shadow. The fireball hit Shadow's chest and Shadow winced as it hit, Carnage then watched as Shadow's pupils shrunk, his fur stood on end, he grew fangs and a dark energy surrounded him.

Carnage began to laugh, even though he was now terrified, "So, you're a demon too? Well this should be interesting, huh Shadow?" Shadow growled, "I'm not Shadow. I am Darkness!" Darkness then leapt at Carnage, who quickly rolled out of the way before launching more fireballs, Darkness began walking towards Carnage, the fireballs hit him but didn't seem to harm him. Then Carnage began to charge another fireball, suddenly Darkness grabbed his wrist and snapped it, Carnage cried out in pain as Darkness then swung his claw at Carnage's head, the force of Darkness's claw ripped Carnage's head clean off. As Carnage's body fell to the floor, Darkness turned and began to walk away, then he saw something in front of him, Jet was hovering on his Extreme Gear near the rooftop, Darkness growled at Jet and was just about to jump at him when he saw something else, a second Extreme Gear had appeared next to Jet, and the rider stood staring at the demon before her, Darkness's eyes widened and tears began to run down his face, "Rouge?"

Rouge smiled as Darkness changed back into Shadow, who instantly ran at Rouge and threw his arms around her, "Thank God you're okay. What happened?"

"Jet caught me as I was falling." said Rouge, Shadow turned to Jet, "Thank you."

"No problem, but you owe me one now." replied Jet.

Later, the Chaotix was getting into the X-Jet, Shadow looked down at the medal Johnson had given him for stopping Carnage and the others, "So what happened to all those other demons? The ones Carnage brought back?"

"Well the were waiting for you to go after Carnage, then they ambushed us." said Vector, "But as we were fighting them, the suddenly all just dropped dead."

"That must've been when I killed Carnage."

Charmy then started the X-Jet and took off, as the Chaotix flew away, they were being watched, two figures in black cloaks watched from the top of the highest building in Future City, "So, now what do we do?" asked one

"We continue as planned." replied the other, "This little setback is nothing, it will not stop us. Soon, all of Mobius will be mine."

**Sorry it took so long, and it's really short i know, it's only meant to be a quick fic, to introduce my fan charas, Team Darkness, and set up the much better(hopefully) sequel. Thanks for reading, Sayonara.**


End file.
